


Fluffuary: Day Four

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary Event, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “Wake him up and you’ll be packing your bags by the end of the day,” Tony threatened, stilling his gentle rocking of the man in his arms.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Fluffuary: Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cuddling

“Wake him up and you’ll be packing your bags by the end of the day,” Tony threatened, stilling his gentle rocking of the man in his arms. 

The team paused at the entrance to the living room, taking in the scene. A movie was playing on the television, but it was muted, showing Tony’s disinterest in it in case the work emails pulled up on a hologram weren’t indication enough. Pillows were strewn around the floor, as if they’d been knocked off of the couch, but the couple didn’t seem any less comfortable for it. Tony was reclining against the arm of the couch with Peter in between his legs and on his chest, a soft blanket pulled up to Peter’s chin. 

The hologram hovered next to Tony’s face, allowing his right hand to maneuver it as he pleased, his left too preoccupied with being buried in Peter’s curls to contribute to the work. The younger man was snoring quietly into the collar of Tony’s band t-shirt, and when the team looked more closely, they saw a thin line of drool making its way down Peter’s chin.

If Tony noticed it, he didn’t seem bothered by it. He didn’t recoil from his boyfriend or push him away, staying planted underneath him even though his legs were going numb.

“Why couldn’t you do this in your room?” Sam complained, rounding the smattering of pillows to get to the kitchen. 

“Oh, come on, they’re cute,” Natasha teased, settling in the armchair closest to the television. 

“Is no one hearing me?” Tony gestured around the room wildly, “Shoo. Scram. This is me-and-Peter time, not me-and-Peter-and-annoying-teammates time.” 

“He’s asleep,” Steve deadpanned.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “He had a long patrol today.”

“Is that what you say about everyone who falls asleep in your company?” Bucky raised his eyebrows in a derisive manner.

Tony shuffled slightly, careful not to jostle Peter, and snagged a pillow from the ground before hurling it at Bucky. Much to his irritation, the man caught it before it could make contact with his face. 

“I’m serious,” any and all previous amusement faded from Tony’s face, “He needs his sleep and I’ll kick you all out if you so much as make a peep.”

The team shuffled out then, grumbling about the unfairness of it all, and Tony made sure to call out before they were gone, “Try not to miss me too much!”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Natasha said from the hallway, and Tony could practically feel the eye roll that followed her statement.

“They will miss me,” Tony decided, punctuating the words with a kiss to Peter’s head. “Right, baby? They just can’t get enough of me.” 

A sleepy murmur tumbled out of Peter’s mouth where it was pressed against Tony’s arm, and Tony strained his ears to hear what he was saying. 

“Natasha was right about your ego.” 


End file.
